Nanny
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara's is the new nanny for Zuko's kids. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Based on Nanny Wanted fic I read.**

Katara's eyes widen at how huge the Fire Lord's Palace was. She kept on owwing at awing at everything.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Said a woman with short brown hair.

Katara cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed by her childishness. "Um, I'm Katara."

Suki looked at her.

Katara's grin fell. "The new nanny?"

"Oh yes," Suki said catching on. "First hall to your left."

"Thank you." Katara walked in the living room area and sat down.

"Hello." Said a voice. Katara looked at saw a pretty little girl with the most beautiful golden eyes she's ever seen. She had light brown skin and brown hair that was in two pigtails with hair loopies, much like Katara's own.

"Hi, I'm Katara." Katara grinned.

"My names Yueyo, I'm five!" Yueyo showed Katara four fingers.

Katara giggled. "Is that so?"

"Are you new here?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, I'm your new nanny."

"Hello." A monotone voice said. Katara turned around to see a pale girl with a bored expression on her face. "Took you long enough to come, I'm Mai, the future Fire Lady."

Yueyo gagged when Mai said that. "I'm hungry."

"Must I do everything myself." Mai sighed. "Suki! Get yo yo some lunch!"

"It's Yueyo!" The young girl said.

"Whatever." Mai said.

"Oh, I can handle that!" Katara grinned. "Where's the kitchen."

As Katara got in the kitchen she put on an apron and started baking. As soon as the bread was ready she cut a slice for Yueyo.

"This is delicious!" Yueyo said.

"Thanks, wait till you taste my sea prunes!"

"You must be the new nanny!" a deep voice said. Katara turned to see Fire Lord Zuko.

"Yes, that's me your highness." Katara bowed.

"I hear you are a master Water Bender and worked for a few wealthy families before?"

"Yes, I have."

"You may leave until I make my decision." Zuko said.

Yueyo pulled on Zuko's robes and the Fire Lord went to her level.

"Daddy, I like her!" The little girl whispered loudly.

"Katara, you seem to have taken to my little daughter, you are hired." Zuko said. "You will live here in the palace and tend to my children, my uncle is around if you need some help."

Zuko and Mai walked out the room.

Yueyo pulled on Katara's hand. "Can you do my hair like yours?"

"Now little princess, she just got the job." An older man, Katara thought might be Iroh said picking Yueyo up. "I'm Iroh, nice to meet you, but you can call me uncle!"

"Hi, I'm Katara." Katara smiled.

"So I've heard." Iroh said. "Yueyo, why don't you play with your older brother?"

Yueyo pouted but left.

"Katara, you seem like a nice girl so in just wanted to let you know, Mai gets Zuko to fire any woman who get too close to Zuko." Iroh said.

"Huh?"

"Last nanny we had got fired just because of that, plus your Water Tribe."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Katara said in defence.

"Oh, my nephew has a thing for girls from the Water Tribes," Iroh laughed. "Makes me wonder why he chose Mai."

"Lady Mai seems nice." Katara said.

"Oh, you can say it, she's a bitch." Iroh said.

Katara covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Katara dear, now for the important question, how do you feel about tea?"


	2. Chapter 2

"**This chapter is dedicated to Seddie-Bat." I'm a little rusty but I hope everyone likes it; btw I will be updating stories mostly on Thursdays from now on. I was supposed to update the police officer and the stripper but something happened to my document and I have to write it over so I'm really sorry everyone, especially you Seddie-Bat, but don't worry everyone you will get it on Thursday along with a new story! Please review.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Lady Katara, would you like to meet my other sibleys?" Yueyo asked sweetly.

Katara laughed. "You mean siblings."

"Yeah, that." Yueyo grabbed Katara's hand when she nodded and took her to a room.

"Miko, look this is Lady Katara!" Yueyo announced excitedly. Katara studied the older boy. He looked the spitting image of Zuko except for his skin which was slightly darker and there was no scar on his face. He looked about fourteen.

"Hello, nice to meet you." He said.

Katara bowed.

"You don't have to." He said.

"You're royalty."

"Well, you'll be doing that everyday then." He joked.

"So, tell me about yourself," Katara asked. The boy looked surprised. He seemed to never have got that question before from the help.

"Well, I'm a fire bender, I'm fourteen, my birthday is next week, I enjoy sparring with the guards, and I love spending time with my dad no matter how short is."

"And you're ok with that?" Katara asked. Katara's father was away a lot when the war was going on, so she didn't get much time to spend with him at all, but Zuko was mostly around so he had no excuse.

"Well, yeah, he is busy."

"Meow Miko, meow!" Yueyo said. Miko laughed and allowed the little girl to climb on his back.

"This little one thinks I'm a cat cause of my name!" Miko smiled.

"Do you like cats Yueyo?" Katara asked.

"I love cats, but I'm allergic so I can't get one." Yueyo pouted. "I always wanted a pet, or two or maybe even three!"

"As if Yueyo!" Miko said tickling her tummy.

Katara smiled. Their relationship reminded her of Sokka's and her owns. She wondered how the other sibling was like.

* * *

"This is Keada's room." Yueyo knocked. Katara noticed a changed in the little girl as they reached her older sisters room. They could hear loud music coming from the room turn off and loud stomping. The door finally opened and a girl with snow white hair. She dark make up on her face and her clothing was also dark if it wasn't for her amazing blue eyes and her white hair Katara would have thought she was Mai's sister.

"Princess Keada?" Katara asked unsure.

"What do you want?" Keada asked, her nails was even like Mai's with black nail polish.

"I'm the new nanny."

"You're supposed to bow, don't you anything?"

Katara knew there was going to be trouble so she looked at the little girl next to her.

"Yueyo, can you please wait for me in your room?"

"Ok." The little girl said and quickly left.

Katara smelled smoke and she quickly opened the girl's door.

"Hey."

Katara saw the room, it was in a mess, clothes was all over the ground, recounds too, a vase on her dressing table that had a flower in it, and in the corner was what she was looking for.

"Cigarettes!" Katara shouted.

"Calm done, do you want one?" Keada asked.

"No, you're too young to be smoking!" Katara said. "Who gave you them!"

"Mai." The girl replied simply.

Katara sighed.

"Why do you have knives?" Katara asked as she saw the weapons.

"Mai gave them to me, for protection."

"Your two young!"

"I'm twelve!"

"That's too young!"

"You're not my mother!"

"Neither is Mai!"

"I'm going to have you fired!" The young shouted. "When daddy gets out of his stupid meeting you better pack your bags!"

The girl water bended the water out of the water from her vase to push Katara out of her room the slammed the door.

"So, she's a water bender." Katara knew the girl was pretty weak cause all of those practise she did with those knives. Water bending got stronger when the person was angry so that's how she was able to push Katara out of her room.

If Keada was the daddy's girl then Katara was mostly out, she might as well spend a little time with Yueyo before she'd go.

* * *

Before Katara entered her room she heard the young girl talking to one of her stuffed animals, a Turtle duck.

"I really don't like Mai; she's not nice and doesn't act like a real mommy should." The little girl told her friend. "I want a mommy who loves us and treats us nice not mean like her, oh guess what happened today, I met a nice lady today, you're going to like her, she makes your favourite, bread! She is really nice, and she's a water bender, I wonder if she can teach me how to water bend, I don't like knives, they're pointy and they hurt, I think daddy should marry lady Katara, she'd be the best mommy, she's kind and nice, even if she doesn't marry her at least she would be around to protect us from meanie Mai, and we might have fun again and daddy might smile! You'll like that won't you? Miko would be happy and maybe Keada would be so mean. And we get to eat lots of bread."

Katara slowly closed the door and cried. She didn't want to be Zuko's wife, but she did want to make these children happy, so she knew she had to find a way to convince Zuko not to fire her.

* * *

**I would like some reviews please, the more reviews i get for any of my stories will be the story on Thursday that gets the update. Fair enough? Or even private message me with a review or request of the story you want to be updated on Thursday. Well the Thurday after this Thursday because this Thursday i'm writing The police officer and the stripper extended story update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the chapter is so short.**

It was a race to get to Zuko first. When Keada spotted Katara she growled spotted some servants carry a tray with glasses of water and used that and placed that on the floor. Katara not knowing slipped on the water. Keada laughed as she was still ahead.

"Ohhh." Katara uncapped her water skin and made a water whip and pulled her back.

Katara then started running towards the war room. Keade used the water on the floor and ran with it and came up to Katara and both girls started splashing each other.

They both opened the door together as the stumbled in. The noblemen looked confused as the two girls rolled around fighting on the floor. Zuko stepped down angry.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted.

The two sprung apart from each other. He looked at their appearance. Both of them were wet.

"Daddy, this peasant."

"Mr. Zuko, sir, your daughter."

"Is ruining my life."

"Is lying sir,"

"She attacked me,"

"She bit me!"

"She pulled my hair loopies!"

Zuko covered both of their mouths. "Ok, now Keada explain to me first then Katara you get your chance."

Keade gave Katara a smug look. "Ok, so daddy I was in my room and Katara came in bad mouthing Mai to me."

"What?!" Zuko questioned Katara.

"It's not like that, Zuko, can I please talk to you in private?"

Zuko sighed. "Ok, anything so I can understand this mess."

"But daddy!" Keade whined.

"You had your turn and I didn't get an explanation so now it's Katara's turn." Zuko spoke to her like a five year old.

"Dad, stop speaking to me like that, I'm not Yueyo!" Keade ran out.

Katara took Zuko aside and explain everything to him.

"Uh, I thought she stopped smoking," Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "But Mai didn't give it to her, she wouldn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Katara, you are in no place to question Mai's character, she wouldn't give my daughter anything dangerous!"

"Like knives?" Katara asked.  
"It's for protection!" Zuko said.

"But she's a Water Bender." Katara said. "She hasn't even practised that."

"Why do you even care, you just met my kids."

"I care, because I want to help them!" Katara cried. "They need me, even Keade though she doesn't know it yet!"

"You're not their mother."

"I never said I wanted to replace their mother, I just want to be someone they can trust." Katara told him. "But I can't do that if you fire me."

"I wasn't going to fire you." Zuko said

"Wait, but Keade."  
"I make the rules, not my daughter." Zuko said. "I think you might be good for the kids,"

With that Zuko turned around and walked away.

Keade overhead the conversation and came up to Katara.

"You won't last hear." She told her. "Peasant."

Katara knew that if she was going to be living here for a while, she had to use her backbone, even against Keade.

"Game on."


End file.
